custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Counting Round-Up! (SuperMalechi's version)
'''Barney's Counting Round-Up '''is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 It is released on January 19, 1997. Plot After Mr. Tenagain's numbers run away from him, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids help him get the numbers back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Curtis *Chip *Hannah *Kim *Keesha *Robert *Carlos *David *Julie *Tosha *Jason *Maria *Booker T. Bookworm *Mr. Tenagain Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #It's a Great Day For Counting #The Having Fun Song #Silly Sounds #Hello, Goodbye #I Can Laugh #A Hunting We Will Go #Numbers, Numbers #Find The Numbers In Your House #The Library #Books are Fun #Pennies In My Pocket #Look At Me, I'm 3 #Number Limbo #Four Little Ducks Went Out One Day #Sally The Camel #Five Little Butterflies #Six Little Ducks That I Once New #The Fishing Song #The Ants Go Marching #Ten Little Fingers And Toes #This Old Man #One Two Buckle My Shoe #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music *Hello, Goodbye Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The video was filmed in October 22, 1996. *After Baby Bop and BJ arrive, Barney and the kids tell them that it's time to play a game of hide and seek. *Before the song Silly Sounds starts, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we can hear something behind the tree. *After the song Silly Sounds, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids hear Mr. Tenagain's voice before he pops from the tree. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from 1988-1989 Backyard Gang videos. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Three Wishes", with Barney's vocals from "Barney's Talent Show" (low-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched, same speed as Three Wishes' version), BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Fun & Games" (low-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched, same speed as Three Wishes' version) and a mix of kids' vocals from "Season 3" (low-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Three Wishes' version) and "Season 4" (low-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Three Wishes' version). *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is a mix of the one taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and the one taken from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (low-pitched). *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he is tangled on a rope by Baby Bop while they are playing a game named "Rope Spin". Baby Bop throws the jump rope. And Then, BJ gets tangled in the jump rope and falls *When BJ yells "WHOA!!! Oof!!!" while he lays on the ground, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *When BJ yells "Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ha ha ha!!" while the kids are untangling the jump rope, the sound clip is the same as "Barney Sense-Sational Day". *During a scene in which BJ is tangled by a rope, Dramatic Cue (b) composed by Ronald Hammer is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants". *After BJ gets tangled the jump rope, and falls down, He tells Barney that his tail was bleeding. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage on BJ's hurt tail to make it feel better. *During Sally The Camel, the same Sally Costume from Barney In Concert and Going Places! is used. *After I Love You, BJ says "That was great". Then Baby Bop says "It sure was". BJ then says "Well, it's time for us to go home, Sissy". Then Baby Bop says "Okay". Then, BJ says "See ya later guys". Then, BJ and Baby Bop say bye to everybody, and leave and dissapear. Then, Curtis says "I guess it's time for us to go", then Tosha says "We had a great day for counting, Barney". Barney then says "We sure did. So, we brought the numbers back to Mr. Tenagain. We had a super-dee-duper time". Then the kids say "Bye" to Barney and then leave through the school door of the classroom. Then, we fade to the Barney doll. Then, it winks. *After Baby Bop and BJ leave, When the kids leave the classroom to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Michael and Amy notice that their dad is coming home) is used. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's when BJ gets tangled on the jump rope and falls down, and he also spins around faster while untangling the jump rope. Time Lapse is also used when Mr. Tenagain opens his box (where he keeps his 10 numbers), and run away. *The font for the end credits from "Camp Wannarunnaround", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Good Day, Good Night", "It's Time For Counting", "Barney In Outer Space" and "Barney's Halloween Party" was also used in this episode. *Curtis wear the same clothes in A Picture Of Health. *Chip wear the same clothes in We've Got Rhythm. *Hannah wear the same hair-style and clothes in We've Got Rhythm. *Kim wear the same hair-style in Barney's Sense-Sational Day and clothes in Camp Wannarunnaround. *Keesha wear the same hair-style in Tick Tock Clocks and clothes in Going On A Bear Hunt. *Robert wear the same clothes in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. *Carlos wear the same clothes in Once Upon A Time. *David wear the same clothes in A Very Special Delivery. *Julie wear the same hair-style and clothes in Are We There Yet. *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Jason wear the same clothes in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Maria wear the same hair-style and clothes in We've Got Rhythm. Releases *June 22, 1997 *March 22, 1999 Previews 1997 Opening: *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lytick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing: *End Credits *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview *Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney's Once Upon A Time Preview 1999 Opening: *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lytick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) *Sing and Dance With Barney Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing: *End Credits *Barney's Frist Day of School Preview *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)